


Making waves

by McKangsty



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKangsty/pseuds/McKangsty
Summary: Just the opening draft paragraph to chap 1? it's 4am D:





	Making waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on the continuation of the day aka episode 2 in the evening post spidey snack going straight into episode 3? or breeze over like it's been a week? and then it'll be a lot darker detailed and angst ridden

Chills

 

Nicoles eyelids began to flutter, her eyes crept open slowly unaware entirely of her surroundings in which she had found herself, her body facing outwards to the open expanse of the unfamiliar room. The rose tinted beams of dusk shone through the windows illuminating the newly decorated bedroom and Nicoles memory with it. _Ah I'm in Waverlys bedroom...formerly Willas; because that's not morbid at all!._  She shook herself mentally and allowed her sleepy irises to dance back and forth tracing the tiny flecks of dust that swam in the evening glow; evoking a gentle momentary smile, taking a deep steading breath and uncurling herself from her foetal like position Nicole rolled over. She was expecting to see Waverly laying behind her but soon discovered she was entirely alone. A sudden chill engulfed her, creeping steadily up her back and up the base of her neck making her shudder involuntarily, as the tiny hairs of her body stood on end. This cold sinking sensation swiftly replaced the former warmth she felt basking in the after glow of what had finally transpired earlier today. It felt to her as if the window was wide open welcoming Purgatorys bitter winter in to nestle up beside her, even though she knew for a fact it wasn't, which only added to her recent unease. Pulling the blankets tighter to her nude body Nicoles emotions and thoughts were a tangled mess or as Wynonna would put it _'A giant shit show'. Why would Waverly leave her here alone? would her Waverly do that? maybe she was thirsty or hungry ...stop being ridiculous and needy._ However as benign as the situation seemed, Nicole couldn't shake the feeling in her gut telling her something was very wrong. God knows she had tried to ignore it, reason it away, after all aren't all new relationships rocky to begin with? But she knew without a doubt her gut was right, wasn't it always? She didn't graduate top of her class in the academy for having half arsed intuition. Nicole was as sure of her love, like, devotion?...to Waverly as she was sure that something fundamental had changed within the person she cared for. It felt as though the universe itself had steered her all her life, not just to Purgatory to delve into the secrets of the occult and it's existence but to lead her to Waverly Earp, and she'd be damned if she was going to let a single thing hurt her now she'd found her, that they had found each other; supernatural or otherwise.

 

Unbeknownst to officer Haught at this very moment Waverly was leaning most definitely towards the supernatural end of the scale, as she devoured some of the sickly remains of the demonic arachnid they'd retrieved from the building development over the last 48 hours. It was as if the entity possessing her knew better than to eat too much, least it's host couldn't find a valid reason to explain the disappearance or lack there of the creatures remains. The possessor ceased and slowly laid it's food down, retrieved a scalpel and cut expertly away from the ragged edges covering up the evidence of bite marks; painting a plausible picture of further testing as apposed to the horrific reality it truly was. However the only truth to be found in this moment was there was never a dull day in Purgatory, contrary to what others might like to believe to help them sleep at night.

 

 


End file.
